storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck the Great Western Engine
|Duck}} |Troublesome Trucks}} " " " " " " " " |Gordon, James, Henry, The Fat Controller, and Duck}} " " |Duck and the barber}} |season=EF |number=69 |season_no=EF.10 |image1=DucktheGreatWesternEngine1.png |image2=DucktheGreatWesternEngine7.JPG |image3=DucktheGreatWesternEngine18.png |image4=DucktheGreatWesternEngine23.png |imagewidth= |released= Coming Soon |writer= Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= Terence the Tractor |next= Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins }} is the tenth episode of the miniseries. Plot One day in the sheds, Percy is eager to tell a disinterested Gordon and James some news. Both quickly tire of Percy's usual manner and the tank engine tells them that as the work in the yard is getting too hard for him, the Fat Controller is planning to bring a new bigger engine in to help. James is unimpressed, telling Percy that if he worked harder instead of chatting, the yard would be a happier place. Percy then leaves to do his work. As he works, Percy notes to himself that, since he accidentally reversed at a signal, the larger engines now consider him to be a "silly little engine" and often order him about. Percy wants to teach them a lesson, but does not know how to do it. He then works very hard all day and by the afternoon he is worn out. After bringing some express coaches to the station, he sees the Fat Controller on the platform who notes that Percy looks very tired, which Percy confirms. The Fat Controller cheers Percy up by telling him the new engine is bigger than him and can probably manage the work alone. He then offers to send Percy to the branch line to help Thomas and Toby build the new harbour which cheers Percy up straight away. Soon the new engine arrives. The Fat Controller asks the engine his name and the engine introduces himself as Montague, but tells the Fat Controller he is often called "Duck" due to his supposed waddle, and declares that while he does not believe he has a waddle, he admits to liking Duck better than Montague. With that, the Fat Controller agrees that the new engine will be known as Duck. Percy arrives and the Fat Controller asks Percy to show Duck around. Duck does his work quietly as he brings some coaches to the station, leading Gordon, James and Henry to decide to boss him about like they do to Percy. Gordon and Henry then start to leave the station on either side of Duck, quacking and blowing steam at him. As Percy sees everything and is cross, Duck takes no notice and just wants to wait until the larger engines get tired of their teasing. Duck then asks Percy if the larger engines boss him about and Percy confirms they do. Duck decides to take charge and put a stop to it and tells Percy what they will do. That afternoon, the Fat Controller sits at his desk looking forward to having toast for tea. Suddenly, he hears a horrible noise coming from the yard and looking out his window, he sees Percy and Duck blocking the turntable and preventing an angry Gordon, James and Henry from entering the sheds. The Fat Controller grabs his hat and rushes to the yard. At the sheds, Gordon, James and Henry are furious and start whistling loudly when the Fat Controller arrives and demands silence before demanding an explanation from Duck and Percy. Duck politely explains that, as a Great Western engine, he likes to do his work without any fuss, but wants the other engines to know that he will only take orders from the Fat Controller. As the three larger engines start whistling angrily, The Fat Controller orders them to be quiet again. The Fat Controller then tells Duck and Percy that he is pleased with their work, but is angry with their behaviour tonight and tells them off for causing the disturbance. He then tells off the larger engines for making the disturbance, as their actions have been much worse. He tells them that Duck is quite right that he is the one to give orders, not them. With that, the three engines quickly fall back into line. Soon Percy is sent to Thomas' line, leaving Duck to do the work alone, something he manages easily. Later, a visitor arrives in the shed. The Fat Controller introduces the new engine as Diesel, stating that he is going to be given a trial and charges Duck with showing him around and teaching him what to do. Diesel introduces himself before heaping compliments on Gordon, James, and Henry, which quickly win them around to the newcomer. Duck, however, takes a dislike to Diesel's oily nature and shows him to the yard. There it becomes apparent that Duck's dislike of Diesel is mutual as Duck orders Diesel to refer to the Fat Controller as "Sir Topham Hatt," before Diesel smugly tells Duck that he does not have to be taught what to do. As a diesel, he already knows everything and that diesels will always improve a yard, calling diesels revolutionary. Duck is not very happy about this and orders Diesel to arrange the trucks while he leaves to take Gordon's coaches to the station. Diesel, eager for the chance to show off, quickly gets to work. However, he attempts to move the wrong trucks; some really old ones which have stiff joints and brakes. When Diesel cannot move them, he tries getting very forceful with them. Duck arrives, and realises what is happening, but decides to let events play out, and watches with interest. Diesel gets so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturns some when their brakes snap. Diesel still cannot move the remaining trucks and is forced to give up. As Duck finally comes forward carrying some other trucks, Diesel asks Duck why he did not tell him about the others. Duck simply reminds Diesel that he is supposed to revolutionise the yard. Duck leaves happily, while Diesel fumes. Diesel is later forced to help clean up the mess, a duty that he hates especially as the trucks have started teasing and singing at him. When the clean-up is over, Diesel, now unhappy with the trucks and with Duck, storms off back to the shed. The next day, Diesel is still furious and accuses Duck of making the trucks laugh at him. Luckily for Duck, the big engines are nearby, and they know that Duck would never do that. Henry tells Diesel that while engines may have fallen out, he, Gordon, and James would never tell the trucks about them. By now, Diesel's hatred of Duck has grown to such a point that he wants him to be sent away and inspired by the engine's words about trucks, makes a plan, for he will tell lies about Duck. Going into the yard the next day, Diesel tells the trucks that he laughed at the joke about him the day before and tells them some about the bigger engines and claims that he heard them from Duck. Before leaving he tells them not to tell the bigger engines he told them. The trucks find these jokes hilarious and laugh at the bigger engines, and tell them that they came from Duck in order to get revenge on him for forcing them to behave. Gordon, James and Henry, believing that Duck was the one who told the silly stories about them, hold a meeting and agree that Duck needs to be paid back for teasing them. Later Duck returns to the shed after an extremely hard day's work. However, when he tries to get back inside for a rest, the bigger engines instead wheesh him. They tell him that, after telling tales about them to the trucks, they no longer trust him and want Diesel to replace him. Duck denies this and an argument begins. But it is not long until the Fat Controller arrives to see what the commotion is and is told of the bigger engines' accusation against Duck and tries not to laugh. The Fat Controller gives Duck a chance to explain himself and Duck tells the Fat Controller that his only wish at this point is that he had thought of those names himself. Diesel comes forward and when the Fat Controller asks him what he knows, Diesel feigns shock at Duck's actions, but claims ignorance otherwise. The Fat Controller sends Duck to work with Edward at Wellsworth Station while he tries to get to the bottom of the incident. Thinking the Fat Controller has turned against him too, Duck, beginning to cry, obeys his orders and puffs away. Diesel smirks, happy with his victory. Duck sadly goes to Wellsworth where he meets Edward and tells him what happened. Edward assures Duck that the Fat Controller will find out what is really going on and asks him to help out with the trucks for the day. Duck feels happy as he and Edward set to work with a goods train. Edward pulls the trucks while Duck pushes bunker-first from behind. However, the trucks are in a bad mood and make work hard for both of them. When they get to the top of Gordon’s Hill, Duck bids farewell to Edward and heads back to the station. But as he coasts down the hill, enjoying the breeze, he suddenly hears the whistle of a guard who was knocked out of his brake van because Edward's trucks have broken away and are intent on chasing Duck down the hill and derailing him. Duck makes a run for it, but the trucks quickly start to catch up. Luckily for Duck, the trucks only catch him gradually and do not throw him off the rails, but nevertheless Duck is forced to keep going at top speed as the trucks push him. Suddenly, Duck and his driver spot James pulling out of a station on their line with a train full of passengers. Duck tries his hardest to stop the trucks, knowing that a terrible accident could result otherwise. Duck is unable to slow down and is about to run into the coaches when he is diverted into a siding at the last second. At the end of the siding is a small shop where a barber has set up his business. Duck barrels down the line and crashes right into the front of the shop, completely destroying the wall. Behind him, all of the trucks derail. The trucks pay no attention to the damage; they are rather pleased with themselves. As Duck peeks in through the debris, he apologises to the barber, but the barber is furious and coats Duck's face with shaving cream as revenge for frightening his customers. Thomas and Percy arrive to help clear the mess, while the Fat Controller speaks with the barber and explains that while he understands how upset the barber is, Duck and his crew helped to prevent a serious accident. The barber apologises for his mistake, rinses the shaving cream off, and compliments Duck for his bravery, and so does the Fat Controller who tells Duck how proud he is of him. Soon Duck is pulled out from the barber shop by Thomas, and the Fat Controller tells him he will be returning home once he is properly washed and repaired. Duck becomes worried, believing that the engines still hate him and prefer Diesel. The Fat Controller tells Duck that is no longer the case, as he never believed Diesel and has sent him packing. The other engines are now all very sorry and want Duck to come back. A few days later, Duck returns to the shed fully mended where the other engines welcome him back with happy whistles. The Great Western engine proudly takes his place alongside them, feeling happier than ever to be home with his friends. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * Locations * * Gordon's Hill * The Viaduct * Crosby * C&B Barber * Tidmouth Sheds * Suddery Castle * Suddery Junction * * * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Shipping Company * Brendam Warehouse * Knapford Harbour Trivia *This episode is an adaptation of the second season episodes Duck Takes Charge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, and A Close Shave. Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Engine Friends Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about Duck